


The Puppeteer

by LoudFanatic



Series: MCYT ( OneShots ) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound Visits Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Plot Twists, Sam is shocked lmao, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like wilbur on skyblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudFanatic/pseuds/LoudFanatic
Summary: George wants to visit Dream in prison and after a bit of begging, Sam allows him.But what Sam discovers from this visit not only made him rethink about everything he knew about the two, but started questioning himself; who is the real monster?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT ( OneShots ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173089
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	The Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t harass anyone mentioned in this fic. This is a work of fiction, there fore NOT real and shouldn’t be taken as it.  
> If the people involved in this state that they are not comfortable for this type of content I will delete it ASAP. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sam looked up as he saw a figure coming out of the portal, sighing as he realized who he had in front of him.

“Hello—“ Sam cut him off, almost immediately “No, George, I won’t let you in.” 

The British let out a short but dramatic gasp, crossing his arms “I literally destroyed one block and it wasn’t even serious Sam!” He defended himself, “you know I would never actually help him!” 

Oh Sam knew George would. 

Sam knew George was just one of Dream’s little puppets, another pawn for his fucked up brain game. 

“George, I just can’t.” Sam signaled to the portal, hoping that the shorter would collaborate and just leave the prison by himself. 

“No,” George spoke instead, his head dipped down as he stumped his feet to ground. “I want to see Dream!”

 _This man is a grown baby_ Sam sighed, almost shocked at the stubbornness of the latter.

He was about to tell him off again, but as soon as he opened his mouth, George spoke again. 

“This is the first and last time I visit him” George tilted his head upwards, staring back at Sam’s eyes and Sam couldn’t just ignore the watery eyes of the other. 

_first and last time_ he repeated to himself, _just once_

“Alright.” He let out, letting George walk past the entrance, “make it quick tho” 

The British dried his tears with his sweater, smiling softly at the taller “I will!” 

As they arrived, George positioned himself on the iron brick with a wide smile. 

“Remember, be quick” Sam reminded him as he let the lava fall down, already regretting his decision to let him in as he Eyes the figure of the dirty blond man “and don’t get too near each other” 

George looked back, “I will just give him a quick hug, promise!”

And when the the iron brick started moving, George followed its movements, slowly making its way to the prisoner with a relieved expression. 

When he arrived, the iron brick came back and Sam let the lava fall again. 

“George!” Sam could hear the happiness in Dream’s voice, he felt rightfully pissed off. 

_he doesn’t deserve happiness_

Sam moved to the cameras and usually, he would hate to spy on people that would visit him, but he felt too suspicious on the British man, too much to let him go like that. 

He expected anything, them hugging as George said, kissing or just talking like every visitor does. 

Maybe even Dream trying to manipulate the other into helping him, coming up with a plan of some sort.

But nothing compared to what he saw when he opened the cam. 

George was standing there, dead eyes were looking down on Dream as the blond was kneeled down in front of him. 

Sam would describe the scenery as too out of character for the both of them.

It frightened him to witness how Dream, who till that moment was a step ahead of everyone, was being so submissive. 

“George, I missed you” Dream speak softly as he tilted his head to the side, giving him a small smile. 

The latter only started to stroke his blond hair lightly, and Dream melted at the touch, almost too fast. 

“You are so touch starved” George kept his hand gently pressed against the younger’s head and Dream looked up to him, “always melting whenever I give you the littlest of touches, how embarrassing.”

The younger shook his head frantically, “I’m not touch starved, I just missed you” he tried to explain, George shushed him as he began to retain his hand from the other’s hair, receiving a quick whine from Dream. 

“See? Touch starved Dream can’t go a minute without me.” The latter breathed out heavily, to Sam it seemed like he wanted to shout back, to try and fight back, but nothing. 

Dream was kneeled there, his head falling down as his voice became unsteady, “you never visit” 

Sam flinched at the softness of his voice, way different from the song-song, sarcastic and way too loud tone he is used to hear. 

The British let out a laugh, “because you don’t deserve it!” 

And for once Sam felt like George was just giving him a lesson, even if in a weird way. 

At least he wanted to believe that until George spoke again. 

“You have been nothing but a failure Dreamie” he continued, his face was emotionless and Dream couldn’t do anything but to tilt his head up and stare back, “I asked you to exile Tommy, _nothing else_ , but you went and provoked him for what? _**stupid disks**_ ”

“But—“ Dream tried to contest, but the older cut him off, “No buts, you put yourself in this situation and now you go and get your ass out by yourself.” 

When he didn’t get an answer, he kept going, “or do you want to be helped by your god brother? Be helped like a stupid child?”

Dream groaned, “no, I don’t”

“So? Are you gonna get that little enderman boy you have to work, make him and that pig work for you so **you** can escape or will you stay here and whine like the _piss baby_ that you are?”

George words were harsh, so devilish it almost didn’t sound like the George most people on the land knew. 

“yes, I will.” his sarcastic and loud tone was thick, maybe too thick even for the older man. 

“Excuse me, what was that?” George asked, his voice gentle even if it seemed like poison was dripping down his tongue every time he would speak such soft voice. 

“Yes,” Dream started, this time more softly as he looked up to George with loving eyes “I will escape this prison, for you”

The older smiled and kneeled down, cupping Dream’s face gently “I miss you too Dream, be out soon ok?” 

Sam got goosebumps as he realized the turn George made. 

Dream nodded and broke the space between them, kissing the others boy in the lips softly. 

George broke the kiss, “you know I do this because I love you, right?” 

The blond nodded again, “I know, I love you” he tried to cup George‘s cheeks as well, but the handcuffs made it harder than expected, so he just gently caressed only one of his soft cheeks, leaving a kiss on it. 

They stared lovely at each other and after a while, Sam saw George tilt his head upwards, now looking directly at him from behind the can.

_he knew_

George smiled at the camera, “hey Sam?“ he pressed one quick kiss on Dream’s temple and stood up, “I’m ready to go” 

He helped Dream stood up as well, “be good, I trust your ways ok?” Dream nodded and waved as he saw the older getting teletrasported back to the entrance. 

George took his stuff back and smiled as he turned his head to face Sam, “sorry, I couldn’t help it.” He let out, acting as if he didn’t know Sam was looking at them, “Sometimes he gets too clingy, even for his own good”

Sam tried to speak, but George’s smile made him uncomfortable, it made him feel like the latter knew what he was doing, that he wasn’t another puppetl of Dream’s game.

George was the puppeteer all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> please comment if you have any idea for some one shots/fanfictions or criticisms, I take everything as long as it’s respectful!


End file.
